


Cressendo

by Azile_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 02:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azile_Teacup/pseuds/Azile_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for prompt: Arthur/Merlin</p><p>Merlin, the painter, works at a music shop. Arthur, the (very very hot) violinist comes down to buy a few things one day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cressendo

Merlin is sketching the cello that's on display with the biros that Gaius keeps behind the till. There's a black one, a blue one and a red one. Merlin has been banned from bringing his sketch book by Gaius for one clumsy mistake or another. There have been rather a lot of them. So he's drawing in the note book he brought to make notes for uni. As far as Gaius knows at least. It's a plain one and Merlin bought it for just this purpose.

The bell goes, the tinkle of Vivaldi that matches the music shop perfectly. So different from the abrasive honk at the coffee shop where Gwen works. Merlin glances up to greet the customer and goes back to his sketch book, or rather his note book, but then he snaps his eyes back to the customer. The man is beautiful. He's also the same man that Merlin's been drawing all week (in his confiscated sketch book. It was actually the reason for it's confiscation) from the cover of the CD on display at the counter. Arthur Pendragon.

Merlin blushes lightly and subtly turns the page away from the prying eyes, turning to a new page. Pendragon ignores him and strides to the strings section. Merlin digs in his pocket and finds a few Sennelier oil pastels which is perfect. The thing about this man, and it's clearer in real life than in the photograph, is the colours. The pale skin, the slight flush across the cheeks, the deeper pink of the lips. A chance at drawing from life a subject he already knows is brilliant. 

Merlin's been sketching for a bit when someone clears their throat and Merlin looks up from his drawing to the reality and blushes. Arthur Pendragon raises an eyebrow but otherwise ignores the blush. Merlin subtly shifts the notebook further from his view.

"Do you have any Damian Dlugolecki strings? I don't see them in your display and the only gut strings you've got are Pirastro and I had an argument with those."

"I don't know. I'm not good on strings."

Despite the book Gaius sent him home with a few months ago Merlin still has no idea what it is they're actually selling when it comes to strings. 

"Is there any way you could check? Or find me someone who might know?"

Merlin ignores the rude tone implying he's a complete idiot and types 'd-o-o-l-u-g-o-o-l-e-k-y' into the little box like Gaius showed him, but nothing comes up.

"That's really not how you spell it at all."

Merlin jerks, startled by how close Pendragon is to him. He looks into the beautiful face and blushes again.

"Oh for God's sake! It's d-l-u-g-o-l-e-c-k-i'!"

Merlin types quickly but there are still no results.

"No, sorry. We might have some in the back. Gaius only recently let me transfer everything to computer and I'm pretty sure he's keeping some things a secret from the 'devil machines'. He's at lunch but should be back soon."

"Right. So because you are utterly incompetent I have to wait? Great. Can you at least find me a Pirastro Oliv Rosin?"

"I can do that. I know where that is."

Merlin slides the note book onto the counter, just out of the gorgeous prat's reach. Merlin hurries to the rosin shelf and glares at it for a while taking deep breaths. What an absolute arse. Incompetent! The cheek! Merlin grabs the rosin and stamps back to find the prat leaning on the counter examining Merlin's sketches of himself. Merlin runs over and tries to snatch his book up but Pendragon dodges him and tucks it under his arm.

"Nope, I'm keeping this. It's me! My face! Ha! Thanks for the rosin, great distraction. Also I lost a bet with my sister and am now forced to try the damned stuff. Two birds, one stone."

Arthur Pendragon smirks and then smiles in anticipation, as if he expects Merlin to be proud of him. Merlin raises his eyebrows incredulously.

"If you don't give me that book I will throw the rack of your own CDs at you, you absolute arse!"

"Merlin!" 

How Merlin missed the tinkle of the bell he'll never know but all of a sudden Gaius is there with his eyebrows and stern expression. Merlin cowers and then glares at Pendragon so he knows it's his fault and not Merlin's that Merlin is in trouble.

"Sorry. He nicked my notebook."

"You put a picture of me in it. Because I'm famous and brilliant. I'm keeping it. Now, you must be Gaius. I'm looking for a Damian Dlugolecki g string, silver, 16 3/4 gauge. I don't suppose you can find such a thing?"

"I do have such a thing. Out back though and buried somewhere, it might take me a minute to dig it out. I'll go have a rummage for you Mr. Pendragon. I'm a very big fan of yours."

"Thank you."

"Merlin will look after you. Won't you, Merlin?"

Merlin knows this is his punishment for drawing at work after Gaius banned him from doing such a thing ever again so he nods and scowls at the prat. Pendragon just leans on the counter with a grin.

"So Merlin, are you a fan too?"

"No. Classical music isn't really my thing."

"Not really your... your thing. Right. I hate people like you!"

Merlin's taken aback by the sudden loss of studied cool and careful control. It's rather sexy if he's honest.

"Not your thing. Hmph. It doesn't work like that. Have you ever listened to I Musici's version of Albinoni's adagio in g minor? Or any of Jascha Heifetz' recordings? Or Jaquelin du Pre playing Elgar? What about-"

"I get it! You know lots of violin music!"

Pendragon splutters with what Merlin assumes is indignation, stuttering and waving his hands around before marching to the CD rack and shoving one across the till.

"Play number eight and I challenge you to not enjoy it."

"I can't. This is for sale."

"I'll pay for it."

Merlin scans the case with his cool bleeper thing and puts the CD in with a shrug. Gaius had told him to entertain, or at least implied it. An organ starts up with a sort of dirge and Merlin snorts, but then strings come in and though Merlin can't differentiate between the different string instruments he can hear that they compliment the steady beat and lift the music.

He turns to ask Pendragon why he has to listen to this but the prat has his eyes closed, arms loose at his sides, fingers twitching as if he's itching to play. Merlin let's his gaze roam over the body, the muscles, and wishes he could draw it. When his eyes reach Pendragon's face he breathes in sharply.

There's a look of rapture and Arthur's mouth is open a little. Merlin can hear him humming very quietly, body moving with the music. His eyes remain closed by his face is so expressive Merlin's glad. Add to that the bright blue eyes and it would be overwhelming.

The strings pause and Arthur sways forward, plucking the air. Merlin realises the strings aren't paused, just short and sharp. Then the wave of strings bursts and Arthur sways back with a deep breath, body moving again. When the solo violin rises above the rest Arthur gasps and his neck twists a little with it. 

Merlin's caught. He can't look away, and when the violins play in unison he feels his heart tighten with the sadness on Arthur's face. He hears it in the music himself after a minute but Arthur's face is what alerts him to the heartbreak. The music starts pausing every few beats and Arthur stills with it, statuesque and calm like the centre of it all. The music is filling the room but it centres around Arthur.

When the final solo violin rises to a piercing note and then nothing else, just silence, Arthur stands completely loose right in Merlin's gaze as if captured by the music. Both their breaths are coming loudly and Merlin's pretty sure there are tears in Arthur's eyes.

"Oh, I love that piece. Do you know the story?"

Merlin starts, he'd forgotten about Gaius. Arthur seems to have as well if the wide eyed look is anything to go by.

"Yes."

Arthur's voice is a little hoarse and he clears his throat, meeting Merlin's eyes and demanding Merlin hold his gaze. The cock sure young man has gone and in his place is someone in whom Merlin recognises strength.

"Vedran Smailović. He was from Bosnia and Herzegovina. A cellist. He sat in the city and played that piece during the siege of Sarajevo. The music, Merlin. It was for the music. Because the city was dying around him and his grief... classical music is just like any other. It's about emotion and intuition."

"Okay."

"Good."

"I have the g string here."

Gaius gives it, along with a curious look, to Merlin. Merlin ignores the look and beeps the string and the rosin Arthur hands him, eyes widening at the cost.

"Jesus!"

"They're good."

Merlin nods and takes the debit card Arthur holds out to him to put the transaction through. Arthur takes the bag and adds Merlin's notebook to it with a smirk and turns. Merlin remembers the CD and waves the case.

"Arthur! The CD!"

Arthur turns with a genuine smile and pulls out something.

"Keep it. And my card. Call me for a drink sometime and I'll return your notebook, sans sketches. Try number fifteen on there, even you should recognise it."

Merlin gapes but Arthur's already striding out of the shop. Gaius pats his shoulder and Merlin shakes himself.

"It seems you just got yourself a date. And a free CD. Well, pop number fifteen on and lets test your recognition then."

Merlin obeys and waits, then laughs. Yeah, even he recognises this. He looks at the CD case but the name means nothing to him, Vivaldi: Concerto for Violin and Strings in F minor, Op.8, No.4, R.297 "L'inverno" - 2. Largo.

"It's the four seasons, Merlin. Winter."

"Ah."

Merlin smiles and decides to take a sketch book when they go for a drink. This is certainly going to be interesting.


End file.
